The beauty underneath
by Mdnight Juliet
Summary: Basado en el musical de Broadway. Es la batalla final entre Gastón y Bestia, y Bella no puede hacer nada sino contemplar completamente impotente cómo se prolonga la lucha encarnizada entre ambos enemigos. Pero algo sucede y nace un pequeño momento en el que Bella puede mirar a Gastón de una forma que nunca imaginó.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _La Bella y la Bestia_ no me pertenecen. Este fic sólo tiene el propósito de entretener, no pretende fines de lucro ni hay violación intencionada del copyright. Basado en el musical de Broadway, que - a su vez - está basado en la película de Disney.

* * *

Ese instante pudo cambiarlo todo.

La lluvia caía de forma torrencial sobre las almenas de la torre principal del castillo de la Bestia. El cielo completamente negro y nublado rugía sobre ellos, iluminándolos con la luz de sus relámpagos, y, sin embargo, nada parecía detener ni a uno ni a otro.

Gastón y la Bestia estaban enzarzados en una lucha mortal: uno por el derecho a casarse con Bella, otro en un mero intento de defender su propia existencia. Los golpes del fuerte muchacho eran seguidos por rugidos de dolor y rabia de la Bestia, que intentaba devolverle los golpes sin infringirle un daño mayor, por mucho que sintiera que aquel impresentable no se merecía nada mejor. Y eso incluía a Bella.

Al conocer donde se encontraban batallando los dos enemigos, Bella se había precipitado escaleras arriba, sin perder ni un segundo, ignorando la falta de aire en sus pulmones y los pinchazos que sentía en sus costillas por el esfuerzo. Tenía que llegar hasta ellos, fuese como fuese, tenía que alcanzarles antes de que llegaran hasta las últimas consecuencias. Bella no quería ni imaginar lo que Gastón podía llegar a hacer, cegado por su obsesión por ella.

La chica golpeó con fuerza la puerta que daba a una de las torres menores, la cual se abrió de inmediato, dejando de las fuertes gotas de lluvia recibieran a la desesperada muchacha en aquella zona del castillo. Algo aturdida por no saber con seguridad dónde se encontraba, Bella se giró hacia un lado y otro, buscando en medio de la tormenta a Gastón y a Bestia. Y fue sólo al alzar el rostro hacia el cielo, sorprendida por la fuerza de un nuevo relámpago, cuando los vio.

Bella se cubrió el rostro con las manos al contemplar aquella escena: ambos peleando a muerte en la torre más alta del castillo, acorralándose el uno al otro contra el borde la misma, un sólo paso en falso y encontrarían su fin. La muchacha les llamó, gritando todo lo que podía para hacerse oír por encima de los truenos y la lluvia, sin obtener más respuesta que nuevas gotas de lluvia que hacían que quedara totalmente empapada, contemplando impotente y totalmente una situación que no sabía cómo resolver.

Entonces, algo sucedió. Gastón había alzado un brazo para agredir a la Bestia con la pata de piedra desprendida de una gárgola, pero Bestia fue más rápido y tomó con fuerza el brazo del joven, derribándolo y aprovechando ese breve instante de aturdimiento para inmovilizarlo contra una de las columnas de la torre en la que se encontraban.

Entonces Gastón la vio.

Bella seguía en el pequeño patio de una de las torres menores, contemplando horrorizada la escena, pero, en medio de todo aquello, sus ojos castaños se encontraron con los ojos oscuros de Gastón. Y lo que vio en ellos no era lo que siempre estaba acostumbrada a ver. El joven estaba genuinamente asustado, incluso aterrado, ante la idea de que la Bestia le tuviera bajo su poder, aunque Bella sabía que su amigo nunca haría daño a nadie. Sorprendida, Bella comprobó que Gastón incluso había comenzado a sollozar, apoyando penosamente la mejilla en el fuste de la columna. Sin dejar de temblar, haciendo un esfuerzo por controlar sus lágrimas y su miedo, el joven comenzó a alzar el brazo lentamente.

No hizo falta mucho tiempo más para que Bella se diera cuenta de que Gastón no estaba alzando la mano pidiendo tregua o la rendición, sino que más bien le estaba tendiendo el brazo a ella. Sólo a ella, como si Bella pudiera alcanzarle y aceptar su mano, a pesar de la considerable distancia que había entre ambos. Gastón contrajo aún más el rostro y alargó los dedos de la mano hacia Bella, haciendo un considerable esfuerzo a juzgar por cómo le temblaba el brazo. La muchacha no sabía muy bien cuál era el sentimiento que le producía presenciar semejante escena: en aquel momento no existía nada más, ni siquiera la tormenta, ni siquiera la pelea, ni siquiera la Bestia...

Con el corazón en un puño y los ojos llenos de compasión, Bella sujetó el broche de su capa y comenzó a caminar en aquella zona del torreón, acercándose – aunque no podía hacerlo realmente – lo más que podía a los pies de la torre principal sin perder el contacto visual con Gastón. Las lágrimas de terror y desesperación ya bañaban el rostro del joven, mezclándose con las gotas de lluvia que empapaban su rostro.

- Ayúdame... - habló Gastón en apenas un suspiro, alargando más la mano hacia Bella.

Y, aunque sabía que no podía alcanzarle, Bella comenzó a alzar la mano hacia él, movida por toda la compasión que sentía hacia él en aquellos momentos. Aquel joven no era el Gastón que siempre había conocido. No, sentía como si en aquellos ojos atemorizados estuviera viendo a una persona completamente distinta. La Bestia comprendió que ya había sido suficiente y liberó a Gastón, quien cayó sobre el suelo empedrado y empapado de la torre, encogido sobre sí mismo de puro terror.

Entonces todo sucedió muy deprisa: Bestia se dio la vuelta para a Bella, radiante de felicidad porque había vuelto al castillo, porque – a pesar de su aspecto – había regresado junto a él... Gastón, cegado por su orgullo herido y por su obsesión por la joven muchacha, desenvainó una daga oculta y apuñaló brutalmente a su rival en la espalda. Bestia emitió un rugido de dolor y se sacudió violentamente al sentir la profunda herida, movimientos que bastaron para que uno de ellos diera a Gastón, ya en pie y sonriendo triunfante, quien dio un traspiés mortal hacia el borde la torre y desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche, perdido en un último grito de terror.

Muchos años habían pasado ya desde aquella fatídica noche: Bella estaba casada ahora con el hombre que amaba, al que siempre había amado, incluso cuando se hallaba bajo el conjuro de aquella hechicera. Tenía con ella además a su padre y a sus amigos, sencillamente sentía que no podía pedirle más a la vida, que ése era el hogar con el que tanto había soñado.

Pero, por muchos años que pasaran, Bella no podría olvidar aquella última mirada que Gastón le dedicó en el torreón. En sus ojos no existían ni el orgullo ni la ambición que siempre habían caracterizado al joven cazador... En aquella ocasión sólo parecía un muchacho asustado en una aventura que le venía demasiado grande. Aunque nunca lo comentó con nadie, Bella recordaba aquel pequeño instante con un sentimiento de esperanza. En su corazón, sentía que aquella noche, en ese pequeño y único momento, había llegado a ver algo muy especial.

Fue apenas un instante. El único y también el último. Pero fue lo suficiente como para que en su corazón, Bella comprendiera que ella, y sólo ella, había llegado a vislumbrar lo que nunca nadie, ni siquiera el propio Gastón, imaginó que pudiera existir jamás.

Había visto su belleza interior.

* * *

**NdA:** Ayer fui con una amiga a ver el musical de "La Bella y la Bestia", que está actualmente de gira por España, y me quedé absolutamente maravillada por él. Parece mentira que una historia que todos conocemos desde hace tanto pueda emocionarte tanto como si fuera del todo nueva para tí. Talía del Val estaba absolutamente maravillosa como Bella (la admiro muchísimo, me encantó su Cosette en Les Misérables) y Daniel Diges estuvo fenomenal, tan pronto te hacía reír con las ocurrencias de Gastón como le odiabas por ser tan absolutamente cap... Bueno, lo dejamos ahí. Me llamaron muchísimo la atención las escenas nuevas incorporadas en el musical, incluidos un beso Gastón/Bella (si es que a eso se le podía llamar beso y fue una escena súper creepy de ver) y esta última escena de Gastón que me conmovió hasta la médula. Aviso, me cuesta considerar este fic como romance, ya que no shippeo Bella/Gastón (Bella/Bestia all the way) pero este momento me llegó y aquí tenéis este pequeño homenaje en forma de fic. Espero que os haya gustado.

Un pétalo de la rosa cae por cada review no escrito.


End file.
